Inu Kids
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: The InuYasha gang has finally settled down. Naraku is dead. The Shikon Jewel is no more. Kikyo is gone, having taking Naraku's soul to hell with her. But all new troubles and adventures start for the gang's kids. 2nd generation InuYasha! Yup!
1. Intro

**Jinx's P.O.V**

"Jinx!" My dog ears twitched. "I know you are leaving soon, but don't forget Sakura!" I walked, barefoot, to where my mom was. Her red and tan checkered kimono fell to her knees, she never wanted a new one, but it was obvious she needed a new one.

"Rin," My father's calm voice said. "She's old enough to take care of herself, let her be." She nodded, foiled. I picked up Sakura, hugged my mom and dad, and left.

"Where do I go?" I said to myself, sitting near the Bone Eater's well. "I'll just stay here, maybe I'll see someone I know." I sat down and waited. I picked a white flower off the ground and I braided it's stem together with a violet and sighed when its fragile stem snapped. "Oh, well, I tried, I'll never be as good as mom." **A/N- Jinx's parents are Rin & Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Star's P.O.V.**

"Mom!" I protested, back away from her. "Stop, you know I'm not a prissy little girl nor a doll!" I took my hair out of the bun she'd put it in and my black hair fall down to mid-back.

My mom sighed. "Can you at least put on shoes?" I shook my head.

"Kagome, come on, can't you see she doesn't want them? Are you dense?" My dad poked her head.

"OSUWARI!" The dirt floor of our house rose in a cloud as my dad was planted in it. "Fine, go." My mom said, crossing her arms.

"Thanks." I gave her a hug, helped my dad up, picked up my katana, and ran out. "I'm going to the Bone Eater's well, maybe someone's there." I set my katana, Kizuna, across my lap and closed my eyes. **A/N- Star's parents are Kagome & InuYasha.**

**Alice's P.O.V**

My bone boomerang neatly cut the youkai in half. "Good job, Alice!" My mom's voice called out, startling me.

"Thanks, mom, wait, where's dad?" I asked, curious. My mom realized what she did and ran back to the village. I followed her.

"Miroku..." My mom's angry voice could be heard, followed by the thump as her weapon hit him.

"S-Sorry, Sango..." My dad rubbed his head.

"Tell uncle Kohaku 'hi' for me!" I said, smiling. "I'm going now."

"Bye-bye, dear, be careful! Tsumi, as I'd named Kirara's runt of the litter, bounded after me, in her small twin-tails form. I got to the well. **A/N- Alice's parents are Sango & Miroku.**

**Jan's P.O.V.**

"Ginta, where is Hakkaku?" My dad questioned.

"I dunno, Kouga, sleeping, I think." My dad sighed.

"Don't be so hard on him, dad, he's been up for three days and two nights working to help mom."

"I know, Jan, don't listen to me, I'm just worrying."

"Don't worry," I said, hugging him. "I'm going to tell mom I'm going." I walked out, feeling my dad's blue eyes on my back. "Mom?" She popped her head up from the rocks below. "I'm leaving- Bone Eater's well." She jumped up next to me.

"Okay, have fun, Jan." She hugged me, her green eyes happy I was finally deciding to leave.

"Bye!" I jumped from rock to rock, then ran straight out. I headed for the well. **A/N- Jan's parents are Ayame & Kouga.**

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Man, I'm lost," I sighed to myself, pushing leaves and branches out of my way. I sighed again as I passed the village -Kaede's- for the third time. "The Bone Eater's well is near, yet I'm lost as can be!" My gray ears twitched as I heard something big headed towards me.

A ogre with a snake's tongue looked down at me.

"What's this! A hanyou?" His deep voice boomed. "Leave or I'll kill you."

"And if I don't?" His muddy brown eyes became angry. He produced a club and smiled.

"Then die." He swung the club at me, only to be shocked as my katana cut a inch or two into it. "What's this?! Trickery!?" It was fun to see his shocked expression as I cut him -very neatly- in half. When I landed, I was near the well. I walked towards it, cleaning the katana off. **A/N- Riley does not know yet who his parents are.**

**James P.O.V.**

"Demon! Who be ye?" A lady around 50 with a eye patch stood before me.

"...James, dragon youkai at your service, priestess." I hated being formal, but she looked like she could harm me pretty badly.

"Leave, now." I could see a fire had swept through her village. I shrugged and walked away. I'd only wanted to see if it was true the hanyou InuYasha had settle down a strange miko, and it was evidently true.

I knew I must have looked odd, considering she may have seen the tips of my fangs. I smirked, walking towards a well called the Bone Eater's well. I got there after ten minutes. I sat in the bushed away from it. And waited. **A/N- James doesn't know -or care- who his parents are.**

**Satsuya's P.O.V.**

Konoharu hurried after me, faster than a normal human. "Wait, mistress, please!"

"You know you can call me Satsuya." I growled.

"I know, Satsuya, but-" I cut him off. "Be quiet!" I left a bump on his head and put Ashita no Kioku back across my back. I glance back at him, him sitting on the ground rubbing his head, his blue eyes watering slightly.

I sighed, went back, and picked him. "Put me down, Satsuya!" He kicked his legs uselessly.

"Shut up, or I'll drop you on your blond head!" He stopped struggling and glowered at the ground.

"Why am I under your arm?" He mumbled.

"Shut up, at least I didn't hang you from Ashita no Kioku's hilt!" He scowled. I passed the Bone Eater's well. I didn't want to go there. **A/N- Satsuya's doesn't care or know who her parents are.**

**-------------------------------**

**Jinx's song is- Asu e no Kizuna by HIMEKA**

**Star's song is- Fearless by Daechelle**

**Kesenai's song is- Memory by Sugarcult  
**

**Alice's song is- Dirty little secret by All American Rejects**

**Riley's song is- Young forever by DDR**

**Jan's song is- My sacrifice by Creed**

**James' song is- Remedy by Seether**

**Satsuya's song is- Rakuen by Do as Infinity**

**Konoharu's song is- I'm just a kid by Simple Plan**


	2. Fight

_**A/N- Please REVIEW, 'cause I may not continue Inu Kids, if you don't. I like reviews.**_

**Normal P.O.V (3rd person)**

Jinx looked up as Star came. "Hey, Star."

"Oh, hey, Jinx, you're the only one here?" Jinx nodded, and Star sat next to her.

"Hi, Jinx, Hi, Star." Alice's voice made both their ears twitch.

"Hey, Alice!" Jinx said, smiling. Star just nodded to her.

"Well, well, if isn't Star." She looked up as Jan ran into the clearing where the Well was.

"Hey, wolf." Star grinned. Riley wandered in. "Hey! It's Riley!" He smiled at Jinx. "Where's James? When he gets here, we can leave."

"I'm here," A voice called from the bushes, and James walked out. "Got here after Jinx."

"Then why didn't you show yourself?" Jinx asked. James just shrugged in a "I dunno" gesture. "Okay..." Jinx muttered, her tawny eyes confused. The ground shook and all of the group fell.

"What the hell was that?!" Star's voice growled out. "A youkai?"

"Sounds like it- maybe their raiding a village?" Jinx said, her hand on Sakura, her katana. "Come on!" She ran, Star at her side, easily keeping pace. Jan ran a little ahead, she may fight with Star, but they are friends. Riley ran next to Alice, not slowing or getting faster.

'_She isn't human! A youkai slayer who is a youkai?' _Riley thought, his bright blue eyes confused. James jumped from tree to tree, then into the sky where deep blue bat-like wings uncurled themselves.

"It's a group of... wolf youkai?" Below him, Jan growled. "But, Jan, something's wrong. Like they're possessed."

"I hear a melody, like a flute's melody." Jinx said, stopping. "Riley, Alice, can you come with me to find it?" They nodded.

"Star, Jan, come with me." James flew away and Jan ran under him, Star close behind.

"Daughter of wolves and daughter of hanyou InuYasha with a dragon youkai. That's chaos." Jinx rolled her eyes and followed the melody.

Snarls of rage and confusion as Jan fought the possessed wolf youkai. "Stop taunting them, James!" Star snapped, hitting several wolf youkai in the head with the flat of her katana, Kizuna. James growled. "I mean it!"

"It's there!" Jinx said, pointing at a huge bush. Tsumi, Alice's twin-tails, pounced and dragged out a fox youkai cub with a flute.

"Waah! Let-let me go!" He cried, his black hair looking familiar to Jinx, even though she didn't know why.

"Shippo?" She asked, confused.

"No, that's my dad's name! My name is Kesenai." Jinx saw his eyes were a glacier blue-green like his dad's.

"They stopped? Did Jinx find the flute player?" The wolf youkai blinked and walked out of the village. "She's coming!" Jinx said, his wings folded, and he standing on branch.


	3. Surprise

**A/N- In the last chapter at the bottom where it said "Jinx" Ignore that, I meant James, I was tired and not really paying attention...**

"They stopped? Did Jinx find the flute player?" The wolf youkai blinked and walked out of the village. "She's coming!" James said, his wings folded, and he standing on branch.

Riley and Alice came first and told Jan and Star what happened. "Shippou's son? He was the one?" Jan asked, her green eyes confused.

"Thank you, kind people, thank you!" The villagers said. A man who seemed to be the headman stepped forward. "What can we do to repay you?"

"Well..." Jinx started, looking at her group of friends and Kesenai. "We need a place to stay, maybe something to eat?"

After given a hut to sleep in, some village women brought them food, then bowed and left. They ate; then Jinx looked at Shippou's son.

"So, Kesenai, why did you control those wolf youkai?" He looked like he didn't want to answer, but Star hit him, like her dad did -does- to his dad, in the head. With tears on the corner's of his eyes, he started speaking.

"I don't like wolf youkai, mostly rogues. Kouga, Ayame, Jan, Ginta and Hakkaku are the ones I like," Jan put down her food. "Jan-chan?" He looked at her.

"Those wolf youkai were from the Southern Tribe, they are more angered easily than my Father's Northern Tribe, they'll be after you." Kesenai shrugged.

"So? Jinx said I could travel with you." Everyone looked at Jinx.

"Because h-he needs protection..." She mumbled. They shrugged. Star lay close to James, and Jinx near Riley, and the rest just fell asleep. When Jinx woke up, she saw Riley, Star, Alice, Kesenai, and Tsumi who was sitting on Alice's shoulder, her small twin-tails swaying.

"They are gone- James and Jan, left this note." Kesenai said, handing her a scrap of crudely made paper. It read;

'_Gomen, Jinx, Alice, Riley, Star, Kesenai, but I don't like big groups and Jan agrees with me, so I'll hopefully see you from time to time, maybe you won't, but I will, flying high above your now 6 member group- including the twin-tails. -James and Jan._

"Just like my parents, I'm traveling with a demon slayer, the monk-like Riley, son of Shippou, daughter of a taiyoukai, and a twin-tails," Star said. "And me, daughter of hanyou InuYasha. You're like your mom, Alice; Riley is like your dad, a monk; you're like your dad, Kesenai; you're like your mom and dad, Jinx; and then Tsumi, who acts like her mom, Kirara." The group smiled.

"Come on," Jinx said, smiling. "Let's go and be like our parents!" The group left the village, the village people waving their thanks.

* * *

"Hehe... You may have killed my mom, Yura, but I'm her only child," A girl with black hair in a loose ponytail gazed down at the group, balancing on a thread. "Oh? That girl has pretty hair, I want it."

* * *

"So, Star, you like the color black?" Star laughed, her canines glinting.

"No, my outfit is purple, not black... ?! What's that?" She said, pointing at a thread- a tangle of thread around them. She touched one, and it sliced her finger, making it bleed. "Hair?" Alice threw her bone boomerang at it, only to hit a tree as it hit her, the hair making it bounce back and hit. She slid down, and Tsumi lay near her, mewing worriedly.

Hair wrapped around Riley, tying him to a tree. Kesenai hopped up on Star's shoulder. "Hair? Is it?" Jinx nodded, answering Kesenai's question.

"Hehe... I guess you're smarter than your dad, Star." They looked at a girl who was balancing above them on a hair. "But can you defeat me, Yura of the hair's daugher?" She wore a outfit similar to her moms, but is red not black.

Hair wraped around Jinx, lifting her up to her level. "I'm Nana, her daugher," She touched Jinx's silver hair, examining it. "Oh my? Split ends? I'll take better care of your hair when its mine." The hair tightened around Jinx's throat, and cut into it a little.

"Jinx!" Riley shouted, struggling against the hair. He looked over at Alice, who was letting off a angered demonic aura. Kesenai turned her over, and was sent into a tree; he slid down into a bush. He flopped out and Riley heard him say, "Youkai slayer is youkai..."

Nana, leaving Jinx in mid air, went down to Alice. "Youkai slayer is a youkai? Such demonic aura could only mean..!" Alice rose slowly, the whites of her eyes turning red. She let out a growl, covering her face as her human canines lengthened, one poking gently out of her mouth.

Nana went higher up in the air, avoiding a ball of fox fire. The hair around Riley burned from fox fire. "Thanks, Kesenai!" He said, looking at the little fox on Tsumi's big form's back. He just smiled at Riley. "Jinx!" He called again, seeing the dried blood on her throat.

"Hey, Alice!" She looked at him with a growl. "Look! That girl hurt Jinx!" She looked at Nana, anger and the lust to kill in her eyes. She looked at Kesenai, who had a handful of Tsumi's ebony fur in his hand, then at Nana. A smile spread across her face, showing her canines.

And she disappeared.

Riley hopped up on Tsumi's back, Kesenai on his shoulder, and Tsumi went up to Jinx, fire around her paws like her mom. "Where'd Alice go?" Star called from below, looking around. Blood splattered Riley and he looked at Nana. Alice had grabbed a sharp branch and shoved it through her chest, missing her heart.

"I can't die like th- What? No! You brat!" Kesenai had found a black skull and was trying to crack it with the point of a sharp rock. Hair wrapped around Alice, restraining her as the whites of her eyes turned back to white. Tsumi cut the hair, Alice falling across her back, asleep.

The black skull cracked. Kesenai pick up the red comb within it. "This comb is Nana?" He said, confusion in his blue-green eyes. Star snatched the comb out of his hand and snapped in it half.

"Heh. I guess that was fun." Nana said, and her body turned to dust in the half-moon's light.

"The full moon is in two weeks! I can't wait! It's so pretty!" Kesenai smiled.

"Come on, there's a clearing near." Jinx said, lifting Kesenai up in her arms, his fox-like feet in the air, and his hands on her arms. Star picked up the two pieces of Nana's comb and put them in the little bag her mom had given her.

Riley lay Alice's head on Tsumi's tail and Kesenai lay near Tsumi, his puffy tail barely touching her front paw. He lay in the shelter of her stomach, not touching it, but it gave him protection from the wind.

Star sat in a tree, closed her eyes, her katana across her lap, and her legs crossed. She tossed a bag down to Riley, who catches it, then closes her eyes again. He opened it and pulls out a worn blanket.

"Thanks, Star." He picked up Jinx who had fallen asleep on some dry grass, and lay her on the blanket, then lay on the grass, looking at the stars.

**A/N- How do you like this? XD I did for some reason XD**


End file.
